


Good Boy

by kanekit



Series: Yooseven IRL [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BPD Yoosung Kim, Crossdressing, DPD Yoosung Kim, Demiboy Yoosung, M/M, Trans Yoosung Kim, jealous yoosung, vaguely nsfw, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekit/pseuds/kanekit
Summary: Yoosung just wants to be called a good boy. Is that too much to ask?





	

**Author's Note:**

> another yooseven fic written by my bf, seven, based on us irl.. bc we are yooseven irl and rly gay

Seven held his hand high in the air, tempting the kitten below with a treat. "Yoosung watch!" He smiled at the other, flicking his wrist. "Spin! Sit! High five! Shake!" he commanded, and to Yoosung's amazement, the kitten followed the sequence perfectly. Finally relinquishing the treat and patting the kitten on the head, Seven complimented it. "Good boy! What a good boy~!"

Yoosung's grin faltered, and he clutched at the front of his jacket; why.. why did he feel so strange suddenly? The kitten wasn't so cute anymore.. its routine made him wrinkle his nose.. his face was warm, and he was....... jealous. 

But he wasn't about to admit it. "What did you think, dear?" Seven trotted over, cat in hand, free arm wrapping around Yoosung's waist. 

"Very cute!" Yoosung laughed, Seven's lips feeling almost cold against the heat of his blush. 

"Not as cute as you, though! I bet you would look even better doing tricks for me~" God.. did Seven know just what to say to make it worse or what? Yoosung wished he could just admit that's exactly what he wanted, but that was soooooooo embarrassing. He would have to find some other way. 

"Hey Seven, do you wanna come over for dinner?" Yoosung offered. That was one thing he knew he was good at-- surely he could garner some praise from that. 

"Sure!" Seven pressed closer, resting his head briefly on Yoosung's shoulder. "Let me just get this little one home first." He didn't want Jumin to realize the kitten was missing, even if it was for a good purpose. Cats could definitely learn to replace dogs someday if Seven just trained them all! 

Yoosung waved goodbye, a crooked, worried smile hanging on his face. Oh boy.. now he would need to make something really good. What would be good? Dukbokki? Mondoo? Brugolgi? It would all be so expensive compared to what he usually ate, but.. Seven Had given him money.. and he wasn't likely to ever stop..

...

"Enjoy!" Yoosung laughed giddily as he laid down a steaming plate of rice and kalbi. He could see the older boy's eyes light up, (Seven loved kalbi but never had time to cook) and bit his lip at the prospect. Surely he would hear those words he wanted after this. 

Resting on the couch, comfortably full, Yoosung nuzzled into Seven's chest. "How was it? How did I do?" Seven's palm felt heavy against his head as it petted his soft hair. He waited anxiously to hear the reply.

"Delicious~!" Seven sighed, snuggling up closer. "Thank you, my darling." Yoosung scrunched up his nose. He appreciated the thanks, but.. those weren't the words he was asking for.

"Something wrong, cutie?" Seven stared down his nose at the other. 

"Oh.. no, I just.. remembered I had something I forgot to give you. I'm always forgetting.." Yoosung slunk off to his room and picked through his shirts, sulking a bit as he tried to decide which one he could give up. He knew Seven had always wanted to take one home. The big gay. 

"Here you go!" Tossing on another big grin, Yoosung offered up the neatly folded T-shirt. Seven unfolded it to see.. a LOLOL beast. "It's one of my favourites," Yoosung blushed a bit, shifting his feet. "It's comfy, and.. it kinda looks like a cat, so.." Seven grabbed for Yoosung's hand, pulling him into a warm embrace. "Wh.. what do you think?" The younger boy forced out as he gasped for breath. "Did I pick a good one?" 

"You picked perfectly," Seven peppered his cheeks with kisses. "I love it almost as much as you." Yoosung blushed, but grumbled under his breath at the same time. He really didn't have That many ideas. 

"You're squishing me," he insisted, wriggling out of Seven's grasp. Seven released him with a smirk. "Lay down," Yoosung huffed, finding it hard to hide his annoyance as he gestured over the couch. Seven complied with sarcastic reverence. 

"Is it my birthday or something?" Seven mused as Yoosung's hands ran up and down his back. 

"N..no!" Yoosung felt his face flush even hotter. "You.. you just work a lot.. I thought you could use a good break day." He hoped it sounded sincere enough. "Now tell me how this feels. Tell me if I'm doing good or not." He pouted as he continued the massage, too frustrated for tact anymore. 

"It's very relaxing," Seven groaned, melting into the cushions. Okay. That was it. Yoosung stood and stomped off to his room; he had only one idea left. 

...

"How do I look?" He huffed, hands balled at his sides and cat ears askew on top of his head. His red, pouting face stood out against the chiaroscuro of the maid's outfit he wore-- Seven had bought it for him some time ago, but he was far too embarrassed to ever try it on. It was honestly a bit small, but Seven didn't seem to mind. 

"Y..you look great," Seven coughed, eyes trained on the space between the hem of Yoosung's skirt and the top of his stockings. He should've bought one size smaller. Yoosung frowned and crossed the room, straddling Seven on the couch. 

"You wanted me to wear it~" he whined, hands on the older boy's shoulders. "I'm doing what you asked." 

"Oh, yes, and you look amazing, just as I expected~!" Seven gripped the back of Yoosung's thighs and pushed against him, straining up to kiss his neck. Yoosung lowered himself, one hand pulling the sleeve of his dress down his shoulder, and Seven graciously accepted the offer. 

"Sevennnnnn," Yoosung begged, "just.. tell me.." he could still feel his frustration, muted but clear, despite the other's hips bucking up to meet his and the fingers toying with the elastic of his stockings. 

"Tell you what?" Seven's breath was hot on his neck, stinging the bite marks he'd left. 

"T..tell me.. I'm.." Yoosung interrupted himself with a whimper, arms wrapping around Seven's neck. 

"That you're a good boy?" 

Yoosung moaned, half with pleasure and half exasperation. "You knewwwww," he cried, burying his face in Seven's hair. 

"Of course I knew, you cutie~" 

Yoosung collapsed, rolling dangerously close to the edge of the couch, where Seven caught him. How could he have picked this cruel, cruel boy to be his.. yet the words still repeated in his mind. He was a good boy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> im yoosung, i love seven, and im gay
> 
> go see us be gay
> 
> [rlseven.tumblr.com](http://rlseven.tumblr.com/)  
> [rlyoosung.tumblr.com](http://rlyoosung.tumblr.com/)


End file.
